The Resurrection Potion
by Adin the Blacksmith
Summary: Lief is looking through the Deltora Annals, when suddenly something catches his eye. He has found a recipe for a resurrection potion! Join Lief, Jasmine and Barda as they they travel across the kingdom looking for the seven ingredients of the potion.
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest**

Lief looked up from his book. He was reading the 5th Volume of the Deltora Annals. Although he found the 1st Volume with its stories and tales interesting to read, the other Volumes of Annals bored him out of his mind. But his mother made him read every one of the Annals to learn more about the history of the land. At the moment he was reading the spells and potions of Tamm, the wise, kind old witch with a horror of a daughter - Sorceress Thaegan. Lief flicked through the pages: _Snake Charmer's Spell, Wild Parsley Size Increaser, Lip Healer…_ Boring, boring, boring, Lief thought. Suddenly something caught his attention. The paper used for the _Rabbit Repeller_ looked different to the paper of the rest of the pages. It looked slightly paler and less yellow. It looked as if it had been stuck over another page. Lief looked more closely at the edge of the page. Yes, there were definitely two pages there. But why would Tamm want to hide one of her potion recipes?

Lief carefully prised open the two pages. His heart skipped a beat as he saw what the title of the potion was. _Resurrection Potion_. Too bad she could not resurrect herself when she was killed by Thaegan, he thought. He continued slowly separating the two pages. He had almost finished prising them open, when the paper of the stuck on _Rabbit Repeller _started sticking to the page of the _Resurrection Potion._ He cursed, and started prising the remaining part of the pages from the bottom upward, so as to minimise the amount of writing that he wouldn't be able to see. When he had finished, he started taking bits of the stuck-on paper off the _Resurrection Potion_, so in the end, there were only a few letters that couldn't be seen.

He read the page to himself:

Resurrection Potion

This potion recipe has been handed down our family for centuries, but I have finally decided to share the recipe with the whole of Deltora. I do not think anyone will ever make it anyhow: for some of the ingredients would be impossible to obtain. But anyway, here it is, the resurrection potion:

Ingredient 1, from Topaz Territory: 3 drops of nectar from the Lilies of Life.

Ingredient 2, from Ruby Territory: The skin of an Orchard Keeper Fruit.

Ingredient 3, from Opal Territory: Half a cup of the cider of Plains Apples.

Ingredient 4, from Lapis-Lazuli Territory: A cup of water from The Funnel.

Ingredient 5, from Emerald Territory: Two spoonfuls of Dreaming Dust.

Ingredient 6, from Amethyst Territory: A spoonful of sparkles  from the Archway to Tora.

Ingredient 7, from Diamond Territory:  e  of a a is a .

**(Author's Note: This shows really bad on Fanfiction. There's meant to be quite a big space [3-4 letters' worth] before the e on the first letter, then a little space at the beginning of the second to last word, then another little space before the a in the last word, and a bigger [3-4] letters after that a. There's also meant to be a break in the underlining between the e and the word of. Sorry for the confusion.)**

Note: Ingredients 1-6 may be added in any order, but Ingredient 7 must be added last.

Lief could barely control his excitement.

"Marilen, could you go and get the others please?

"Sure, but what is it?"

"Wait and see."

A few minutes later, Marilen returned with Ranesh, Barda, Lindal, Sharn, Doom and Jasmine. Lief showed them all the Resurrection Potion recipe.

"Do you think this will actually work?" asked Lindal.

"It _will _work. Tamm was a well respected witch in her day, and so were all her ancestors." said Marilen, her voice was shaking with excitement.

"But what do you think the last ingredient is?" asked Ranesh.

"I was just thinking that myself..." murmured Doom.

"Oh, you should have been more careful, Lief! Now we do not know what one of the ingredients is!" exclaimed Sharn.

"Excuse me! If it were not for me, you would not know about it at all! And anyway…"

"Hang on! I think I have got it!" cried Jasmine, "The only word I can think of for the second last word is 'lapis', and that would fit with the last word being 'lazuli'. And then the first word - well I am not quite sure of that yet, but there must be three or four letters before it, and zero or one letter after it."

" Yes that is it! Maybe 'center' could be the first word?" suggested Barda.

"Come on now Barda, that's impossible. Lapis lazuli gems are made of the same substance throughout. They don't have a center. I was thinking more like 'powder'." said Lindal.

"Powder! It works! Powder of a lapis lazuli! But I do not see why it has to be from Diamond Territory? You would think it would be from Lapis Lazuli territory, seeming as it is a lapis lazuli." said Ranesh.

"Who cares about that?" cried Lief, "We have to go and find the ingredients! Just think, we could bring back Endon, and Josef, and…"

"Wait, calm down now Lief, what about the other ingredients?" asked Sharn.

"We can get the Lilies of Life. It is my 20th birthday in 4 days, and that was when we killed Gorl and got the Topaz and the Lilies of Life, so they will be blooming again in 4 days. Orchard Keeper fruit skin is easy, we can get them. Plains Apple Cider, well Queen Bee Apples are Plains Apples, so we can use Queen Bee Cider. The water from the Funnel is easy enough, so long as we do not fall in. I do not know what Dreaming Dust is, but surely it has a connection with the Dreaming Spring. The Sparkles from the Toran Archway is simple, and I am sure we could find a lapis lazuli from Diamond Territory." said Lief.

"He is right, Sharn," said Barda. "Let us leave tomorrow."

"Oh, all right, I suppose. Doom, Lindal and I will look after little Anna."

"Yes!" shouted Lief and Jasmine in unison.

"But let us get some rest, first." warned Barda.

That night, Lief and Jasmine went to bed bubbling with excitement, joy and delight, mixed in with a bit of fear.

"Goodnight, Jasmine." whispered Lief.

"Goodnight, Lief." Jasmine whispered back.


	2. Back to the Forests of Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest.**

**Thank you to my first two reviewers: wenjing10 & homesweethomicide13.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

Lief, Barda and Jasmine walked up the road that went north of Del. It was a clear, bright morning, and the sky was deepest blue. The sun shone down steadily, illuminating the Forests of Silence which lay to the east of the companions. Lief was glad to be travelling with just Jasmine and Barda. Sharn had wanted them to travel with an escort of Palace Guards, but Lief, Jasmine and Barda had finally convinced them to let them travel alone.

"Look what happened last time!" Lief had said, "The Guards were all murdered. Have you not learnt?".

"And anyway," Jasmine had added, how would we get a whole troop of Guards through the Forests of Silence? It would just be impossible!"

Jasmine was very excited at going back to the Forests. She had not been there since they went through End Wood, when they were travelling to Dragon's Nest. And she had not been back to her Nest in First Wood since when she first joined Lief and Barda many years ago.

The companions turned right along the safe path that led to First Wood - not the Wenn Del path. When they finally reached the edge of the Forests, Lief and Barda were worn out, but Jasmine was too excited to see her old home to feel any other emotions.

"Slow down, Jasmine, Barda and I are exhausted!" exclaimed Lief.

"Look, my Nest's just up there! You can rest then!" she replied joyfully.

Lief and Barda looked up, and sure enough, there was Jasmine's Nest, and it looked just as it did four years ago.

They climbed up the huge, twisted tree, and finally reached the Nest. Kree squawked. Filli squeaked with happiness. Many of Jasmine's possessions were still there, including some gold coins which she had not taken with her when they went to fight Gorl.

Lief, Barda and Jasmine fell asleep within minutes. In three days, the Lilies would bloom. But for now, they would rest.

The next few days sped by. Jasmine, Kree and Filli spent their whole time exploring the forest, seeing what had changed, what had stayed the same. Every now and again they saw Fidelis, the topaz dragon, soaring through the air, above the lush canopy of the Forests. The Forests of Silence were far from silent. Birds sang, wind blew through the trees, little animals ran through the forest floor. They even saw an animal which looked just like Filli. All was well.

Now, they were heading off to the centre of Mid Wood, the area previously known as The Dark. The Lilies of Life would bloom tonight.

The journey to the place where the Lilies of Life were was generally uneventful, although they narrowly avoided an encounter with a Flesh Python - slimy, highly venomous snakes that appeared to have no skin at all, although, according to Doran the Dragonlover's book _Secrets of Deltora_, they actually did have skin.

_Doran_, Lief thought, _will the potion work on him? _Then, for the first time, something occurred to him. How long did the person who received the Potion live for when they were resurrected? Just a day? A year? 80 years? Forever? Or the same amount of time as they lived before they died first time? Maybe they would find out someday. _But first we have to find the potion,_ he thought.

When they reached the centre of Mid Wood, they saw something they were not expecting. There, snarling, stood before them the Wennbar.


	3. Battle

**Author's Note: Thanks to the following people for reviewing my story since my last chapter:**

**ASongInMyHead, ShanaSakuraGal, PlatinumGal, Lucy Landlady, homesweethomicide13.**

**It feels awesome logging on to Fanfiction and seeing you've got 5 more reviews than last time! So thanks .**

**In response to ShanaSakuraGal's question: well I really hadn't thought about how old Anna is in this story, she's not exactly a main character, I just felt like putting her in lol. But maybe about 18 months-ish? I don't know, you can decide!**

**And thanks for the suggestion PlatinumGal!**

**By the way, sorry for taking so long to update, blame it on my science teacher for giving us so much homework!**

"The Wennbar?" cried Lief, "but I thought…"

"There is no time for thinking about that now, we've got to fight!" said Jasmine.

And so Barda lunged forward at the Wennbar, furiously slashing at the creature's underbelly.

The Wennbar, now more angry than ever, gave a quick slash of his tail, and knocked Barda onto the floor.

"Barda!" Lief cried, running forward to the Wennbar, planning to stick his sword into its throat, but he was too slow. The Wennbar dodged in a flash, leaving Lief thrusting his sword in the empty air.

Meanwhile, Barda, who had now recovered from his blow, and Jasmine, were creeping up on the Wennbar while it was concentrating on Lief, but the ferocious Wennbar saw them, and their efforts were in vain.

Lief looked down to the Belt, planning to touch the Diamond to give him strength. But while he was looking down at the Belt, he saw the Topaz shining extremely brightly, as bright as the sun. The only other time he had remembered the Topaz as bright as this was…

Suddenly the forest canopy above them came crashing down. Birds flew away in alarm, and the Wennbar looked up, startled. Lief, Barda and Jasmine stared in amazement. But then the sun seemed to be crashing down on them. All they could see was gold, gold and more gold. And then they finally realised what it was. It was Fidelis, the dragon of the Topaz.

No time was wasted asking questions, and Fidelis got to work, attacking the Wennbar, smothering it in scorching golden fire. The Wennbar fought hard, his long neck almost missing Fidelis on many occasions, but it soon began to tire, and Fidelis finished him off with one final gust of fire.

The four of them stood there in silence for a minute or so, getting their breath back.

But then they heard a rustling sound in the distance. Jasmine's hand instantly moved to her dagger.

"No need to be alarmed, Jasmine," laughed Lief, "it is just a…"

Lief stopped because the sound was getting louder and louder. Then they saw the cause of the sound. Running towards them, were dozens of Wenn. They had sensed that there was something wrong with their master, and came running to see what the problem was.

"Run!" cried Barda desperately. And so they ran, as fast as their legs could take them. But where was Fidelis? Their question was answered as they saw golden fire above where the Wenn were running. But would it be enough? The Wenn seemed to be gaining ground.

The companions continued running north, but they were almost exhausted now. Lief looked down to the Belt again to put his hand on the Diamond, but now the Ruby was shining blindingly bright, as well as the Topaz. It was pink, to show danger, but it was a bright flamingo pink. Lief felt a flash of hope.

And, as Lief had expected, Joyeu, the dragon of the Ruby, soon came crashing through the trees.

"Joyeu… help… the Wenn… behind….Fidelis…" gasped Jasmine. And, with a nod, Joyeu flew over to assist Fidelis.

Lief, Barda and Jasmine carried on running, but soon they became too exhausted to go any further. They looked behind them. To their delight, there was only one Wenn left.

"Let us rest now, the dragons have killed forty of them, they will get that one," said Barda. And they were so tired that they didn't notice the last Wenn running towards them, closely pursued by Joyeu and Fidelis.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Fidelis. Jasmine screamed in pain. The Wenn was stinging her, paralysing her.

"Jasmine!" cried Lief, in despair. Soon Fidelis caught up with the Wenn, and killed the final Wenn, but it was too late. The damage had been done.

Now nothing mattered to Lief. Jasmine was gone, his reason for living was gone. He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lief…" said Barda gently.

"Shut up!" sobbed Lief. He tried touching the Amethyst to calm him, but the grief was too great for it to be of much use.

"Use the roomy, obscure denim!" Lief heard Barda say, but he did not pay any attention. How could they talk nonsense when Jasmine had just died? He saw Joyeu gently breathing fire onto Jasmine.

"Stop it!" he cried, "She's not dead yet! Not dead yet…" his voice trailed off into despair. But Joyeu kept on breathing fire onto the girl.

But then, miraculously, Jasmine started stirring again.

"Jasmine… but how?" said Lief in wonder.

"The Ruby is an antidote to venom, and so is my fire." said Joyeu,

"The Wenn's venom had paralysed me, but Joyeu's fire neutralised it, so now I can move again." said Jasmine, as if she was talking to a child.

Lief was overjoyed to hear her voice again. "But why did you not just ask me to put the Ruby onto her?" Lief inquired.

"We did!" cried Barda, "How many times did we say 'use the ruby, it cures venom'? But you just would not listen!"

_Use the roomy, obscure denim…_

So that's what he said! thought Lief.

"But how did you dragons know that we needed your help?" asked Jasmine.

"Ah, well whenever the King of Deltora is in a dragon's territory, and he loses whatever the symbol of the dragon's territory which he is in is, then we can sense it, and come to your rescue", explained Fidelis, "So I came to help you because I could sense that you had lost faith."

"And I," added Joyeu, "could tell that you were unhappy as soon as you entered my territory, so I came to help you."

"But what I do not understand is how the Wennbar knew of the Lilies of Life, for that is surely what he was protecting." said Barda.

"Most animals can understand the language of the trees as well" sighed Jasmine, "the Wennbar had probably the trees talking of the Lilies of Life."

"Anyway, talking of the Lilies of Life, we had better head off back to them, it is sunset now, and the Lilies of Life bloomed shortly after sunset all those years ago." said Lief.

"Yes, you are right," said Jasmine.

"Farewell, Fidelis, farewell Joyeu" they called, as Joyeu flew off towards the mountains, and Fidelis flew south-west towards the Os-Mine Hills.


End file.
